Elf
Elves are one of the more common races in Magience. Other than the Aethen race, they're the most human-like. They're the most popular of the 7 playable base races, mainly due to their ethereal beauty and easy-going attitudes. Their main stat is "Agility". Collectively they are known as "The Playful Bards", and are known for their amazing music. Appearance Elves are usually tall and slender, most reaching over six feet in height and having almost thin builds. Their skin is almost always tanned from being out in the sun on the water all day. Their hair is usually blue, green, or teal, though some have been known to be born blonde. Their eyes can be golden, purple, cyan, or neon green or yellow. Their clothing is reminiscient of gypsies, with multiple layers and bright colored fabrics as well as several trinkets on any one elf. Culture Often, elves live on large house boats they use to traverse their home waters. These boats are decorated with scarves and bells and trinkets to be unique, with each decoration symbolizing an important meeting in that elf family's life, such as the joining of a caravan or the leaving of an of-age family member. Once a young elf comes of age, he or she may choose to make their own boat and travel until they either start their own caravan, or find one they wish to join. When either happens, they break down their old boat and use it to make a new one. As they settle down and their family grows, so they keep breaking down their old boat and making it into a bigger, newer version, adding a trinket or scarf to commemorate the occasion. The breaking of a boat is cause for a celebration amongst the elves, so they all make land and throw a party for as long as it takes to build the new boat. A caravan is a group of elves traveling together on boats. They're more commonly seen on lakes, though some have been known to traverse wide rivers, and there's a few traveling on the ocean waves. Depending on where they were born, an elf will be referred to as River, Lake, or Ocean, though it has no bearing on anything other than where they were raised. Elves don't travel anywhere in particular. They just keep traveling, sometimes along the same rivers, sometimes never crossing the same waters twice. It depends on the individual or caravan. Names Elven first names are often long and lyrical, sounding almost like a song when spoken in full. Nicknames amongst family and friends are very common, usually involving combining a small part of their first name with their surname. Their surnames usually have to do with water in some way. Varieties The only difference between varieties is what type of water the elf originated from. An Ocean Elf was born on the Ocean, a River Elf on a river, a Lake elf on a lake, etc. A River elf could be traveling with a caravan on the ocean, or an Ocean elf could be traveling alone on a lake. Most of the time, however, they do prefer to stick to waters they were born on, to prevent homesickness. Racial Abilities / Flaws There are many different abilities/flaws tied to Elves, the following are just a small set of examples. Swift Swim ''- Movement speed increased by 75% in the water. ''Waterskin ''- 40% chance to absorb Water element magic and turn it into mana or health. ''Elemental Weakness ''- Fire, Earth and Vaesir damage taken increased by 30% ''Natural Fisher - Able to spot fish even in the murkiest of water. Gain a bonus to fishing abilities, increasing capture rate and size regardless of the pole used. Gain +10% bonuses to Agility and Dexterity for 3 hours when the last meal eaten contained fish. ''Homesickness ''- When too far away from the type of waters on which the elf originated, gain a -10% penalty to all stats. Wanderlust - When they settle down in one area for too long they gain a -10% penalty to all stats Motivator - Good at lifting the spirits of those around them, give +10% to all stats of all party members Category:Races